


jeg blir liten når det er så stort

by himmelsky



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Extension, Established Relationship, Kjærlighet, M/M, POV Isak Valtersen, Smut
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himmelsky/pseuds/himmelsky
Summary: Noen ganger er kjærligheten for stor. Andre ganger er den det ikke.





	jeg blir liten når det er så stort

**Author's Note:**

> Det er mulig dette er fryktelig sappy, eventuelt alt for pretensiøst. Men det er det første jeg har klart å skrive på en god stund, så jeg lar det bare stå til.
> 
> Litt usikker på rating, så satte den til E for sikkerhets skyld.

“Å ja… Isak fikk 6’er på biologiprøven!”

Det er tredje gang han er med hjem til foreldrene til Even. Det er onsdag, og de sitter rundt middagsbordet i stua og spiser fiskegrateng når Even proklamerer “den store nyheten”. Han kjenner rødmen stige.

“Even… Slutt.”

Men det nytter ikke, for det er jubel og fuckings applaus rundt bordet, og han er temmelig sikker på at ansiktet er knallrødt. Han vet ikke helt hva han skal si eller gjøre, bare stirrer ned på tallerkenen og dytter litt rundt på den siste biten med fiskegrateng med gaffelen.

Jubelen dør omsider hen, og han får en klapp på skulderen av faren til Even akkompagnert av et “Så flott!”, samtidig som moren utbryter “Dette må vi jo feire! Vi har sikkert noe is i fryseren!”

Og han vet ikke helt hva han skal si. Han er ikke vant til å få skryt for karakterene sine. Det er ikke første gang han får 6’er, langt i fra. Men Even er egentlig den første som har skrytt av ham når han får gode karakterer. Og han kan egentlig ikke huske sist en  _ voksen  _ sa at han var flink til noe. Det er en rar følelse å kjenne på, men samtidig så fin. Han kjenner på stoltheten som sakte vokser frem, og hvor takknemlig han er for at han får lov til å være her, nesten som han er en del av familien til Even.

Det er nesten litt for mye å kjenne på, det snører seg litt i brystet på ham, og han håper at de andre ikke kan se på ham at han synes det er vanskelig å takle. 

Heldigvis reiser faren til Even seg for å rydde av bordet, med klar beskjed til guttene om bare å bli sittende, mens moren skynder seg inn på kjøkkenet for å lete etter is i fryseskapet.

Han skotter bort på Even. Gode Even, som sitter der og stråler mot ham med verdens største glis.

“Måtte du gjøre det?” spør han. Han prøver å undertrykke smilet som truer seg frem, forsøker å høres irritert ut, men lykkes dårlig. Og det ikke tvil om at Even gjennomskuer ham, for han ler høyt nå og lener seg inn og planter et våt kyss på kinnet hans.

“Du fortjener en premie. Jeg regnet med at mamma hadde noe godt på lur.” Even snakker med lav, mørk stemme, og Isak kjenner at han får frysninger av å kjenne den varme pusten til Even mot øret sitt.

“Jeg er stolt av deg,” fortsetter Even og kysser man på nytt, bak øret denne gangen.

Og det er da det blir for mye. Han må slenge en arm rundt nakken på Even og begrave fjeset mot halsen hans, kjenner på noe stort og ukjent som suger til i magen, samtidig som han blir helt varm i hele kroppen. Det er en følelse han ikke vet å sette ord på.

“Takk” er det eneste han klarer å presse frem mot Evens hals.

Even svarer ikke, bare legger armene rundt midjen hans og trekker ham nærmere, så langt det går når de sitter på hver sin stol. Og det er så fint, å kunne lene seg inntil Even sånn og kjenne at Even er der.

***

Musikken dunker høyt og det er folk overalt. Eva har fest igjen, og han skjønner egentlig ikke at hun får lov til det, men sånn er det gjerne når moren hennes nesten aldri er hjemme. Han er på vei inn på kjøkkenet for å finne en ny øl i kjøleskapet. Det er et av privilegiene med å kjenne hun som har festen; du er en av de som får førsterett på kjøleskapet. Alle andre må drikke lunken øl.

Det er fullt med folk på kjøkkenet, som det ofte pleier å være på hjemme-alene-fest. Det prates og drikkes. Musikken er litt lavere her inne enn i stua, og det er godt å slippe litt unna bråket for et minutt eller to. Han baner seg vei seg frem til kjøleskapet og tar en øl fra sixpacken han har presset inn på den øverste hylla, gir et nikk til Jonas som står i den andre enden av kjøkkenet og snakker til ei dame som går i første. Jonas gliser tilbake og Isak gir tommelen opp før han vender tilbake til stua.

På gangen ser han en gutt han ikke har sett siden ungdomsskolen. De var klassekamerater, skjønt “kamerater” er kanskje å dra det for langt. Morten har alltid vært en kjip type, frekk i kjeften, en mobber. Isak har fått sin andel av dritt fra den kanten. Han kjenner på motviljen med en gang han ser Morten. Det blir ikke bedre av at Morten tydeligvis har fått for mye å drikke, enda det bare er litt over kl 10 på kvelden. Han svaier litt der han står og må ta seg for med hånden for ikke å falle. Han lener seg tungt mot veggen nå.

Isak tror at han skal klare å komme seg forbi uten å bli lagt merke til, men akkurat idet han skal passere, får Morten øye på ham.

“Isak! Det var lenge siden! Åssen går det?” Morten snøvler og øynene går i kryss.

Isak smiler tilbake, vet at det ser påtatt ut, men driter i det. Morten er sikkert for dritings til å legge merke til det uansett.

“Joda, går bra.”

“Du går på Nissen, ikke sant?”

“Ja, stemmer det.” Isak forsøker å dra seg unna, sender et lengtende blikk mot stua, tenker på Even.

“Du får vel bare 6’ere og er skikkelig nerd der også, du. Akkurat som på ungdomsskolen. Hæ?” 

Morten svaier enda mer nå, og Isak begynner å bli irritert, kanskje litt småforbannet når han kjenner etter. Morten har alltid vært en idiot. Helst vil han bare forlate åstedet, men når Morten snubler mot ham, har han ikke noe valg og må ta imot ham med begge armene. Ølflaska glir ut at hendene, og han kan høre lyden av øl som klunker utover gulvet.

Morten begynner å le høyt, og Isak dytter ham irritert mot veggen. Så snart han tror at Morten klarer å stå på beina igjen, mumler han noe om at kjæresten venter i stua, snur på hælen og skal til å gå, når Morten utbryter:

“Isak! Jeg møtte på mora di sist søndag.”

Og det får Isak til å snu seg tilbake. Han har ikke sett mamma på veldig lenge. Har egentlig tenkt lenge på å dra å besøke henne, kanskje ta med Even, men etter innholdet i de utallige tekstmeldingene han fortsatt får fra henne å dømme, er det tydelig at hun ikke har det så bra. Og Isak vet ikke om han orker å besøke henne når hun er sånn. Selv om det gir ham verdens dårligste samvittighet. Så dårlig samvittighet at han ikke klarer å gå vekk når Morten fortsetter å snakke.

“Hun er faen ikke god, ass.” Morten lener hodet mot veggen, mens resten av kroppen fortsatt svaier frem og tilbake. Han ser på Isak med sløret blikk. “Bare bablet i vei om Gud og Jesus og synd. Sa hun kom fra kirken, og at der måtte jeg også gå, hvis ikke ville jeg være fortapt. Hun virket helt koko, jo. Helt fuckings lost. Åssen er det å ha ei gal mor, egentlig?”

Isak kjenner at det svartner helt. Hendene danner knyttnever og føttene beveger seg av seg selv.

Men han kommer aldri så langt at han får slått. To sterke hender griper ham om skuldrene og trekker ham tilbake. Han hører Jonas som brøler noe om at Morten må ut og så, roligere, at noen må gå og finne Even. Og så er det kald luft som slår mot ansiktet, og han befinner seg ute på terrassen.

“Faens, Morten. Hva faen gjør han her? Samme drittsekken som på ungdomsskolen.” Jonas er forbannet. Ikke like forbannet som Isak, men forbannet nok.

“Hvor er han?” spør Isak. Kroppen er elektrisk og han kjenner fortsatt på lysten til å slå, lurer på om det fortsatt er mulig.

“Magnus og Mahdi tok ham med ut. Tror ikke han kommer tilbake, ass. Du skulle ha sett gutta. Det ble ikke en hyggelig exit for ham, akkurat.” Jonas ler litt.

Isak klarer ikke å le, kjenner fortsatt sinnet boble under huden på ham. Hendene er fortsatt knyttet og skuldrene er høye. Hele kroppen dirrer.

“Drit i ham, Isak. Han er en idiot.” 

Isak vet det, men klarer ikke å gi slipp likevel. Bekreftelsen, fra noen andre, selv om det er fra en som Morten, på at mamma ikke har det noe bra, er tung å få. Han føler seg maktesløs, vet ikke hva han skal gjøre med henne. Og er han flau. Flau over at noen han kjenner har sett henne slik, har sett at hun ikke er helt god. Det blir for mye. Det som har vært stort og vanskelig så lenge har blitt uhåndterlig nå. Han klarer ikke å gjenvinne kontrollen.

Jonas griper ham om overarmene i et forsøk på å få ham til å roe seg ned, men Isak klarer ikke å slutte å skjelve, klarer ikke å åpne knyttnevene, klarer ikke å møte øynene til Jonas.

Det går i terrassedøra.

“Isak?” Det er Evens velkjente stemme. Han kjenner to lange armer omfavne ham bakfra. “Hva skjedde?”

Han hører Jonas som forteller, men bare de grove linjene; Morten fra ungdomsskolen, alltid vært en drittsekk, jævlig full, slang dritt om mora til Isak, Isak som var i ferd med å fly på ham.

Isak har en million ting han vil tilføye, men det er for mye. Ordene kommer ikke ut.

Han kjenner Even som snur ham i armene sine, en hånd som forsiktig presser mot bakhodet og får ham til å legge hodet på skulderen til Even. Jonas forsvinner for å finne Mahdi og Magnus.

De blir stående slik lenge, uten å snakke. Bare med Even som holder rundt ham og stryker ham rolig på ryggen, opp og ned, opp og ned. Helt til Isak har sluttet å riste. Helt til hendene ikke lenger er knyttede. Helt til han klarer å legge armene rundt Even. Helt til han presser ansiktet mot Evens hals og trekker inn varmen og lukten av ham.

“Kom, så går vi hjem.” Even fører ham gjennom huset og ut, hjem til leiligheten. Hjemme hjelper Even ham med å kle av seg og legger seg inntil ham under dynen i senga. Det tar lang tid, men han sovner til slutt.

Isak våkner opp til en kjæreste som har ordnet med frokost på senga, til skiver med eggerøre og eplejuice. De spiser i stillhet, og når de er ferdig rydder Even vekk. Han synker ned under dynen igjen, kniper øynene sammen og begraver hodet i puta. Han merker at Even kommer tilbake til senga og legger seg ved siden av ham.

“Vil du fortelle om det?”

Og det er ikke sånn at Even ikke vet. For han vet litt. Isak har fortalt om mamma, litt her og litt der. Men aldri alt på en gang. Ikke hele historien. Ikke hvordan Isak egentlig har hatt det, hvordan han har det. Ikke sånn på ordentlig. Det virker som en alt for stor oppgave, en umulig oppgave. Så han synker bare enda mer ned i puten, forsøker å gjemme seg bort.

“Du må ikke. Men du kan hvis du vil. Og jeg trenger ikke å si noe, hvis du ikke vil. Jeg kan bare lytte.”

Og det er det som gjør det, hvordan Even bare er der for ham, åpen og villig til å høre på Isaks historie, uten å komme med noen pekefinger. Så Isak forteller. Forteller hele historien fra A til Å. Om mamma som ble sykere og sykere, om pappa som stakk, om Isak som til slutt ikke klarte mer og dro. Om maktesløsheten, om skammen, om skyldfølelsen, om flauheten, om sinnet. Og Even bare ligger der, først ved siden av ham, men etter hvert trekker han Isak inn i armene sine, lar ham gjemme fjeset sitt mot halsen hans og fortelle.

Han er helt tom etterpå. Helt utmattet.

Når han våkner noen timer senere luker det nybakte boller. Ved siden av ham er senga tom, men han rekker såvidt å sette seg opp før Even kommer inn fra kjøkkenet. Han ser på Isak med verdens varmeste øyne.

“Hvordan føler du deg?”

Og det slår ham hvor fuckings heldig han er som har Even. Han har aldri vært så takknemlig for noen ting som han er for Even. Hva hadde han gjort uten Even?

Følelsen starter i magen, brer seg som en varme oppover, gjør at brystkassen snører seg litt sammen, gir ham en klump i halsen som ikke forsvinner når han svelger. Det er noe som kjennes som for stort for ham, noe han så gjerne vil sette ord på, men som han ikke vet hvordan han skal sette ord på. Så han strekker armene mot Even og smiler forsiktig.

“Bedre nå når du er her.”

***

Det er tredje gang på et kvarter at det skjer. Et sammenkrøllet linjert A4-ark finner veien fra Evens hånd til Isaks hode.

“Even! Slutt! Jeg må lese til prøven i morgen!” Han tar seg ikke bryet med å se på Even, bare forsøker å fortsette og lese på avsnittet i fysikkboka. Men konsentrasjonen er allerede brutt.

Og Even bare ler og ler. “Men jeg kjeder meg! Når er du ferdig?”

Han snur seg vekk fra det lille bordet og mot Even mens han himler med øynene. “Hvis ikke du gir deg nå, så må jeg begynne å være igjen på skolen om ettermiddagene for å få lest. Du kan ikke forstyrre meg hele tiden.”

Han forsøker å se alvorlig ut, streng. Men det er umulig å holde fasaden når Even smiler så bredt at øynene bare blir som to streker i fjeset hans.

“Even, jeg mener det,” sier han lattermildt nå.

“Jeg vet det, jeg vet det.” Even legger notatblokka vekk og skyver seg over madrassen, setter de lange bena mot golvet og reiser seg opp, er borte ved Isak med et stort skritt. “Jeg lover at du skal få lese i fred. Men kan vi bare kysse litt først?”

Han kjenner Evens armer som sniker seg inn under hans egne armer og forsøker å dra ham opp fra stolen. Og han gir etter. Det er bare for vanskelig å motstå.

To lange guttekropper lander i senga, og han får ikke engang lagt seg til rette før Even er over ham og presser munnen sin mot hans. Det er mykt og deilig og altoppslukende. Hvis Isak hadde kunnet velge, kunne han ha ligget slik for alltid.

“Faen, du er så deilig.” Even smiler mot ham, puster litt tyngre.

“Pft.”

Han er fortsatt ikke vant med det, at Even gir ham komplimenter, kan fortsatt bli litt ubekvem av oppmerksomheten.

“Jo, det er du!” kommer det fra Even, som setter seg opp og legger hendene mot ribbeina hans. Isak vet hva som kommer nå. Kjenner allerede det lette trykket fra Evens fingre.

“Even, nei!” sier han med tilgjort alvor i stemmen. Men det biter ikke på Even.

“Jo! Si det!” 

Even ler og fingrene hans trykker mot ribbeina. Og når Isak forsøker å vri seg unna, setter Even seg overskrevs over hoftene hans og holder ham nede. Latteren til Even triller gjennom rommet nå.

“Si at du er deilig!”

“Aldri!”

Isak ler tilbake og stålsetter seg. Han vet at Even vil starte kilingen for alvor nå. Og han har ikke rukket å tenke tanken engang før Even setter i gang. Isak mister all kontroll over kroppen. Den vrir seg og kjemper i mot. Han klarer ikke å hindre hikstene, på et tidspunkt det lille hylet, som unnslipper munnen, hele tiden mens Even messer “Si det! Si det! Si det!”

Han kan nok klare å kaste av Even hvis han vil, men det er ikke det som er poenget. Han lar det gå sport i holde ut kilingen så lenge som mulig, men må til slutt gi tapt.

“Ok, ok, ok! Jeg gir meg!”

Even stanser umiddelbart.

“Ja? Så si det!”

Han nøler med vilje, erter Even litt med det lure smilet sitt. Og når han kjenner Evens fingre som sakte begynner å presse mot ribbeina igjen, er han rask. Han roper det ut: “Jeg er deilig!”

Og Evens latter fyller rommet, helt fra gulvet og opp til taket, fra den ene veggen til den andre. Og Isak kan ikke annet enn å le med. For Even er så herlig når han ler. Og det er så herlig å le sammen med ham.

Even lener seg ned og kysser ham raskt på munnen, mens latteren fortsatt bobler ut av ham. “Jeg elsker når du ler.”

“Jeg?” sier Isak forundret, kjenner hjertet banke fortere, kjenner hele kroppen bli varm. Det skyller over ham, brått og uventet, og han trekker Even ned til seg, kysser ham hardt tilbake. “Og jeg elsker når du ler.”

Han ser på Even som smiler mot ham, mens ordene kverner rundt i hodet på ham. Det er fine ord, og det er sant. Men de føles likevel så utilstrekkelige.

***

Det er som om det brenner i hele kroppen og det eneste han kjenner er Even, Even, Even.

Even som ligger med den nakne brystkassa si halvveis oppå overkroppen hans.

Even som har den ene hånden i håret hans, med fingre som drar lett, akkurat nok til at det sender ilinger nedover ryggmargen på ham.

Even som kysser ham dvelende og akkurat passe hardt, som dypper tunga si i munnen hans slik at det blir deilig krevende å puste.

Even som bruker fingrene til å åpne ham opp.

Det er ingenting annet enn Even, og Even er overalt.

Forventningsfullt gir han rom for Even mellom bena sine, sukker når han kjenner hele vekten av Even oppå seg, kjenner Evens lepper mot halsen, kjenner hvor hard Even er mot ham selv. 

Han omfavner Even med armer og bein, trykker ham enda tettere. Akkurat samtidig ruller de hoftene mot hverandre, og Evens stønn gjør ham enda hardere.

Even puster ham tungt i øret. “Vil komme inni deg.”

Han kan bare nikke mot Evens lepper som presser hardt mot hans egne nå.

Han hører Even mumle om kondomet, Motvillig løsner han grepet sånn at Even når frem til nattbordskuffen. Tapet av varmen fra Even føles akkurat som det, et tap. Han svelger mens han motstår trangen til å strekke seg etter ham. Lar ham heller fiske med seg flasken med glidemiddel de brukte i sted, før han setter seg på knærne mellom beina til Isak.

Even puster tungt og håret hans står til alle kanter. Han skjelver lett på hendene mens han fikler med kondomet. Men det er neppe fordi han er nervøs, fordi Even smiler mot ham når blikkene deres møtes. Det er noe trygt og godt der, i øynene til Even.

Det er ikke en plutselig innskytelse, han har tenkt på det flere ganger, når han setter seg opp, griper rundt håndleddet til Even med den ene hånden og tar fra ham kondomet med den andre. Han ser på Even mens han legger kondomet til siden, ser hvordan Even følger kondomet med blikket, før han snur seg mot Isak.

“Er det greit? Vil du?” spør han. Han klarer ikke å holde stemmen rolig, klarer ikke å skjule hvor mye han ønsker dette, å kjenne Even inni seg, uten noe mellom dem. De testet seg for lenge siden, men fortsatte å bruke kondom, selv om det ikke trengte det.

Men nå er den følelsen der igjen. Den som han har for Even og bare Even. Den som velter gjennom ham og gjør at han nesten ikke får puste. Den som får hjertet til å banke hardt og fort i brystet på ham. Den som får det til å kjennes ut som om det er tusen fugler i magen. Den som gjør at han vil gi Even alt.

“Er du sikker?” Evens øyne ser store og usikre på ham. Men det er også et håp der.

Han trenger ikke å tenke seg om. For ham er det ingen tvil. Han vil ta imot det som Even vil gi ham. Han vil gi alt av seg selv til Even. 

“Ja.”

Det er et lite ord, men likevel så stort. Det kjennes overveldende, samtidig som han så gjerne vil si mer. Vil fortelle til Even om denne følelsen som nesten lamslår ham. Men han klarer ikke å si det, bare nøyer seg med å si “Ja” en gang til. Håper det ene ordet er tilstrekkelig til å romme det han vil si.

Og kanskje er det det, for Even har aldri sett på ham slik han gjør nå. Som om Isak er alt. På ny velter følelsen gjennom ham, får ham til å trekke Even til seg med den ene hånden, mens han famler etter glidemiddelet med den andre.

Han kysser Even frenetisk, nesten desperat, mens han tømmer glidemiddel over ham. Det blir søl når ingen av dem ser etter på hva de gjør, for opptatte med å la lepper og tunger gli mot hverandre. Men de får det til å fungere.

Og så er Even glatt og klar mot ham, og i stedet for å lukke øynene og kaste hodet bakover mot puten, slik han vanligvis gjør, holder han blikket til Even når Even sakte trenger inn. Even skjelver og stønner imot ham.

Det kjennes varmere, nærmere, uten noe imellom. Og tanken på at det er huden til Even han kjenner som glir imot ham, inni ham, er så overveldende. Hver fiber i kroppen vibrerer.

Even starter langsomt, ruller med hoftene. Isak møter bevegelsene med kroppen. Egentlig vil han at det skal vare, men følelsen av Even inni ham sånn, synet av Even oppnå ham skjelvende, med ansiktet vridd i nytelse, men fortsatt med blikket festet i Isaks, gjør det umulig å holde igjen.

Det bygger seg opp, og han støter imot, fortere. Han klamrer seg fast til Evens rygg. En svettedråpe glir over tinningen. Evens kropp slår fort og rytmisk mot ham.

En hånd omslutter ham, og han vet at Even er nær. Hånden stryker over hodet, samler med seg væten og begynner å dra med faste tak. Det skal ikke mye til før utløsningen bølger gjennom ham. Kroppen går i helspenn. Så følger Even etter og tømmer seg inni ham. Even puster tungt imot ham, holder fortsatt blikket hans fast. Det er intenst, det mest intime de har gjort sammen. Og han vil aldri gjøre det med noen andre enn Even.

Ordene sitter ytterst på tungen. Ordene for å fortelle Even akkurat hva han føler. Men leppene dirrer og svelget er tørt. Selv nå kjennes det for stort, for voldsomt. Så ordene forblir.

***

Det har vært en tung tid for Even. Etter ha ligget i sengen uten knapt å si et ord de siste ukene, sitter han endelig halvveis oppreist i sengen og spiser på en skive med ost. Da han hadde takket ja til litt mat, hadde Isak slått på vannkokeren og gått ned til butikken på hjørnet og kjøpt ferskt brød. Tekoppen står nå på nattbordet. Fatet ligger i fanget til Even, oppå dynen.

Even ser helt jævlig ut. Han har verken dusjet eller skiftet klær på flere dager. Det spiller ingen rolle. Isak er bare så glad for at han spiser og snakker, selv om det knapt er noen ord som kommer ut.

“Du kan jo dusje etterpå?” foreslår han. “Jeg kan hjelpe deg.”

“Orker ikke.”

“Ok.”

Stillheten henger mellom dem.

“Jeg fortjener deg ikke. Hvordan orker du å holde ut med meg?” Evens stemme er spak, sliten.

Og det er så vondt å høre Even si det. Isak vet at det er bipolaren som snakker, men det gjør det fortsatt vondt å tenke på at Even tviler. Han skal aldri måtte tvile på at Isak er der for ham, at Isak er der fordi han vil være der, at det ikke er et ork å være med Even når han ikke har det bra.

Når det er for å forklare det til Even, når det er fordi det er Even som trenger ham, er det lett å si det. Da er det lett å trekke Evens ansikt mot halsen sin og sette ord på den følelsen han har kjent på så lenge, som kan være overveldende og uhåndterbar, men samtidig så ubeskrivelig god.

“Fordi jeg elsker deg.”

**Author's Note:**

> Du finner meg på tumblr som [himmelskys](https://himmelskys.tumblr.com/) hvis du vil slå av en prat :)


End file.
